Big Brothers Are Best
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Sick!fic. Ten Year Old America comes down with chickenpox and England takes care of him.


**For KorosuKa and Daisoku since they love sick fics**

**KorosuKa I promise my next one Iggy will be sick**

**I'm writing to stop my worrying today anyways…**

ONESHOT

The breeze was light and the sun, bright. Young America of probably about ten years old or Alfred as he was called sometimes was playing with young Canada. Their older brothers known as England or Arthur and Francis or France were quietly sipping tea, talking, and getting along for once.

"Ah such a nice day for once," Arthur stated. "So glad the boys could play."

"Ah yes Mon Cher," Francis winked. "Maybe we could play later hmm?"

"Stop being vulgar you twit," Arthur spat. "There are children about!"

Matthew then ran up to Francis and pulled on his pant leg.

"What is it Mon Amie?" Francis asked.

"Alfred's being no fun," Matthew pouted. "He's slow and whiny and he keeps itching himself constantly."

"Hmm," Arthur didn't like what Matthew was describing. "America, come over here please…"

Alfred hesitated.

"You're not in trouble." Arthur smiled.

Alfred walked up to Arthur's knee and looked up into his eyes. He didn't look well at all.

"Hey France," Arthur felt Alfred's forehead. "He's got a fever; maybe you should get Canada home before he catches whatever America's got?"

"Probably a good idea," Francis picked up Matthew as Arthur did Alfred. "Call me later so we can see what the little guy's got?"

"I already know," Arthur replied. "Or at least have an idea, good day France."

Francis nodded then left with Matthew.

Arthur cradled Alfred close to him. Alfred breathed in the scent of the Brit's hair as Arthur closed the sliding glass door behind them.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred lay on the couch under a small sheet and a pillow under his head. Arthur came back moments later to check on him.

"You're still warm," Arthur pressed his forehead against Alfred's. "How do you feel otherwise?"

"I'm tired," Alfred whined. "And I'm itchy, and I just wanna go to sleep."

"I know love," Arthur smiled. "But I'm trying to find out what's wrong?"

Arthur inspected Alfred for a moment.

"America," Arthur asked him. "Pull of your shirt?"

"Uh," Alfred did as he was told. "Ok?"

Just as Arthur had suspected, Alfred's little body was covered in red dots. They were even beginning to spread to his face as Arthur inspected. Alfred looked worried as Arthur's face grew big with concern.

"England," Alfred asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's nothing love," Arthur smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Just a little childhood disease, I got it too when I was a boy, it's called chickenpox…"

"Does it come from chickens?" Alfred asked.

"No," Arthur laughed. "It's a virus; you'll just be very itchy for a couple days…I'll get you a big t-shirt to sleep in and some medicine ok?"

"Ok." Alfred lay back down.

****** Hetalia ******

Arthur returned moments later with an oversized British flag t-shirt and some medicine. He looked over at Alfred who amazingly was not scratching, but sleeping. Arthur felt his forehead again and shook his shoulder.

Alfred roused immediately. Arthur smiled and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

"Still tired and itchy," Alfred scooted closer to Arthur. "And I don't know what else…"

"Sit up," Arthur held out a spoon to him. "Take this medicine."

"Bleck," Alfred swallowed the medicine in disgust. "What is this?"

"For the fever," Arthur picked him up. "And I have something for the itching too."

Arthur carried Alfred to the bath and helped him out of his clothes. He dunked him in the luke-warm water and sat down on the closed toilet lid and watched him.

"Hey what's in the water?" Alfred asked.

"Oatmeal." Arthur replied.

"It makes me hungry…" Alfred splashed about.

"Of course it would…" Arthur laughed.

Alfred splashed around for a good half hour before Arthur pulled him out and drained the bath water. Alfred was then placed in his boxers and the oversize t-shirt Arthur had found for him.

Arthur picked him up and sat him down on the couch.

"I'll make you some soup," Arthur said. "And myself some fish and chips, then off to bed with you."

"Ah Iggy come on," Alfred replied. "Why?"

"Because," Arthur picked Alfred up and twirled him around in the air, he knew he loved that. "I said so…"

Alfred giggled as Arthur set him back down.

****** Hetalia ******

After Alfred and Arthur finished their dinners Arthur picked up Alfred, reminding himself to call The Frog tomorrow and tell him what was wrong. Arthur lay an already sleeping Alfred down in his bed and stroked his hair.

"Someday you'll be big and strong," Arthur said to him. "Someday little things won't knock you down, someday you'll make me proud…oh wait you already do…"

Arthur had written that song himself and he knew it calmed Alfred down as well.

Alfred woke up just as Arthur was about to leave.

"Hey England," Alfred hugged his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too America," Arthur kissed his forehead. "Now sleep...you need it."

**Read and Review**

**:p**

**Dawwwwww that made me feel a little better…a little**


End file.
